1. Field of the Invention
The structure disclosed herein makes it possible to enclose a small play area, for example, and to readily change the location thereof as desired.
2. The Prior Art
Fencing of the type as disclosed, but not arranged as disclosed, is disclosed in Rivelli U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,040 for Chain Link Fencing.